The Night
by Kissable-luv
Summary: when a girl get into a car crash, and wakes up in a stargers house, she wants to find out what really happen that night
1. Chapter 1

The Night

1. Suspense

_Live for the moment and fight your death._

"It's now or never." I said to myself. I look down the dark street and see a pair of headlight heading toward me. Must be my mom, I told my self.

The car pulls up a few moments later. "Get in Cassie." My mom said to me. I look at her through the window for a second or two, remembering her face. I grab the handle and open the car door. I put my stuff in the back and got in. I buckled up as my mom drove away. I didn't realize how tired I was, till I lean back in the car seat and drifted asleep.

My mom and I haven't talked much to each other since after she got custody of my brother. I choose to stay with my dad and in some way I think she hated tearing my brother and me apart. He and I hated being apart also, that's why I choose to come live with him and my mom after all these years. I missed my brother and my farther understood that. I remember my brother would come and spend the summer with me and I would come and spend the holidays with him. At times people would say that we were inseparable but we knew that at the end of the visit one of us was going home. We never have talk about why we choose who to live with, but we also knew that it wouldn't really help if we did.

I was awoken by a screech and then a gun fire. My eyes flew open, and I see us heading for the tree. I look over and to see my mother dyeing with blood running down her face. She looked at me with pain in her eyes. She said "I'm sorry, look out…" she spit out some blood. "…for your brother." Her head hit the window as her eyes shut. I took the wheel and turn it as fast as I could just before it was about to hit the tree. So I try to reach for the breaks, but I couldn't reach the breaks over my mother's unconscious body. So I grab for the closes thing to me, which was my mothers purse and it was just heavy enough to hit the breaks and slow down the car. I grabbed it and junk it at the break, luckily I hit it. The purse hit the break so hard that it jolted me forward, just then my seat belt brakes lose and I fly through the window. I scream in pain as I try my hardest to get up. I slowly crawl to the car with my head bleeding along with my arms and for a second I thought I heard someone. I get to the car and I see my mom and the blood all over her face not from the crash but from a gun shot to her head and chest. I can't take looking at her this way. My head is hurting so bad and I felt as if I am about to pass out. I let my self fall to the ground to take in everything that just happen but my eyes get so heavy and wet from all the crying, I didn't realized that I was laying on the ground. I started to think I'm about to die and everything was getting blurry. My eyes were just about to close when I see a pair of legs heading towards me. I couldn't look up before I passed out.

I didn't see a light, like most people say. I saw that everything was moving fast and I was screaming in pain. I was kicking and trying to grab a hold of anything, i was just moving so fast that I couldn't. My eyes kept opening and shutting, there was someone yelling at me to keep them open but I couldn't it was so hard. My eyes shut for good after about the third time.

I wake up seeing the inside of a new house, just then a man walks threw the front door and says "you're awake?" he sounded surprise.

"Yea." I muttered "What a miracle?" My head was pounding.

I got up from sofa that I was laying on.

"How did I get here?" I ask.

"You were on my porch bleeding; I saw that you were still breathing. So I treated your wounds, and also I found a note on you."

He said as he handed me the note. It read: _she was in a car accident with her mother. Her mother didn't make it. Please help her._

"Oh my god" I said as tears fell down my face.

He didn't say anything as he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me as I sat and cried. "What is your name?" he asks.

"Cassie." I answered.

"My name is Pete." The guy said. "Where is you're farther?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, my head hanging down.

"That's ok. You stay here till you get a hold of him" Right then in there I knew that, I had to find out who saved me and why. I had I lot of things to do, but first I was going to find my brother.

* * *

PLZ R&R and i will comment one of your story(s) back


	2. Chapter 2

2. Death

_It's better to know the truth then to live with the lie_

My mother had died from a gun shot wound. So I decided that for one, I was going to find out who killed my mother? And for two I was going to let her rest in peace and have a funeral for her. Although me and my mother wasn't close after the divorce, but we still loved each other. My mother was a pretty and a nice person too. She show off to my friends and to other people, but she had lots of friends who wouldn't want to kill her.

At the funeral there were a lot of people wearing black. My uncle was there with his two kids, and my brother was there with his farther.

"Hey, Cassie." He said as he walks toward me.

"Hey, Uncle Brandon."

"Hey kid you know you can come home with us, if you want?" he asks.

"No. That's ok; I have someone else I'm staying with." I said looking over at Pete.

Pete was the one who healed the injures I had from the car accident. I decided that I was going to stay with him for awhile. He said it was ok as long as I was good.

"Oh…um listen, I'm sorry about your mom and everything." Brandon said looking at the ground.

"That's ok. It's not your fault." I said trying to look into his eyes.

My brother Scott kept looking at me during the service like he was guilty of something. I wave Scott over to me but he stayed away from me, then after the service was over, finally I got tired of him avoiding me so I walk up to him.

"Hey?" I said.

"Hey sis." Scott said as he mumbled the words.


End file.
